Episode 10
"Their Oath" is the 10th episode of the To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime. Summary Garm remembers his earlier human life as Roy, an infantry soldier charging enemy bases and then the painful experimentation that led to him becoming an Incarnate. He worked with Hank to fight the Confederates, proud of Hank's trust in him as the canines fought side by side. In the present day, Garm watches Hank fall over the edge of the cliff and flees as Coup de Grace shoots at him. The rest of the squad pursue Garm, who has been wounded by the repeated bullets, as they see him with new night vision goggles. Garm fights back, eliminating half of the squad before reinforcements from the fortress head out, including Liza and a still weak Claude. Hank dreams of Elaine and wakes with Schaal near him, shocked she is alive, as well as relieved. Schaal tells him how her father returned from the grave before her and tried to attack the village until she shot him. She thinks she understands how Hank feels when he killed Nidhogg the first time. Hank can't believe she'll forgive him and wonders if he's really saving them, as he has still been killing his friends who only want to live. He is starting to lose himself. Hank asks Schaal if she'll kill him now, before he becomes a Beast, but she refuses and he apologizes for asking. Garm targets Gerald, who is currently commanding, but Gerald knew he would and Garm finds himself surrounded. Gerald will die, but so will Garm, who is pinned in place by wires through his body. Garm is wounded, but not mortally, and he goes to attack Gerald only for Claude to appear and hit him with a grenade launcher, which makes him flee. Claude is unable to stand without Liza's help and berates Gerald for his suicidal plan. Garm limps beside a river, having lost too much blood, and Hank approaches from the other side of the river. Hank lets Garm approach with a grenade in hand, intending to kill him and himself, only for Schaal to run in front of Hank and shoot Garm in the knee, making him collapse. Schaal tells him he is human and promises she will kill him if he starts to turn into a beast, while he is still human. She empties her gun on Garm, telling Hank he needs to survive as long as possible. He drops the grenade and transforms into his werewolf form as he attacks Garm. The two canines battle while Schaal watches. Coup de Grace approaches but Claude tells his squad to wait instead of attacking them. Hank delivers a fatal blow. The two reminisce briefly before Hank shoots him. Hank recalls how Roy was and says he and Schaal may have become good friends in another life. Coup de Grace aims their guns at Hank and Claude addresses Hank, saying they can finally talk. Characters *Hank Henriette *Nancy Schaal Bancroft *Liza Renecastle *Claude Withers *Gerald Corlani *Roy *Elaine Bluelake *Daniel Price (flashback) *Theodore Sherman (flashback) *Edgar Beckford (flashback) *Arthur Allston (flashback) *Christopher Keynes (flashback) *Elizabeth Weezer (flashback) *Abi (flashback) *John William Bancroft (flashback) *Beatrice (flashback) *Miles Byron (flashback) *Vic ((possibly in his human form) flashback) Anime Differences *The cut Roy backstory was moved to this episode, except with noticeable changes. **Cain did not appear with Hank and Roy in the flashback. **Some extra narration and scenes from the flashback was omitted. *Roy fighting the Coup de Grace was changed. Instead of fighting Coup de Grace head on, Roy runs and hides from them and starts killing them one by one. *Hank dreaming and talking to Elaine was added. That scene didn't appear in the manga. *Wires used to trap Roy was added. The wires was not used in the manga. *Claude attacks the injured Roy as he saves Gerald whereas in the manga, Liza uses her three-barreled shotgun (which did not appear in the anime) to save Gerald. *Roy encounters Hank and charges him from the river instead in the forest. *Schaal shoots Roy in the arms and legs instead of in the chest. *Hank did not use his grenade to defeat Roy, instead, Hank transforms and punches the charging Roy. *Hank and Roy fight one-on-one one more time, then stabbing through his chest with his claws. This scene didn't happen in the manga. *Roy transforms to his human form whereas in the manga, his form stays as an incarnate. *Roy's real name is Rex Brock. His name was never touched nor talked about in the manga.